


Sweet Like Honey

by 1004 (A_n_g_e_l)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Disgusting amounts of fluff, DongJun are Awful at Feelings, Everyone Loves Junhee Lots, Fluff and Angst and Miscommunication, Little Junhee Is The Cutest Thing, M/M, Maknae Line are Absolute Gremlins, Only Donghun Really Knows What’s Up But 3.C.E Are Doing Their Best, Plot Starts Chapter 2, pet names galore, they’re whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_n_g_e_l/pseuds/1004
Summary: Junhee is A.C.E’s strong, competent leader. Sharp witted, sharp tongued, with a talent for knowing when to be soft and when to push harder. He’s always there when someone needs his support. That being said, when Junhee is feeling strung out, his members are quick to the rescue.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, OT5 - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Sweet Like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhee’s day starts off with one of those mornings. Luckily, A.C.E know how to catch him when he falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a far cry from my typical fic. Fluff and feelings? What is this?
> 
> Anyway, this is inspired by the [ compilation I made of Junhee making burbling babie noises. ](https://twitter.com/junheeskitten/status/1252488815408754688?s=21)

It was one of those days. The days where everything began to become too much, where the weight of the world rested upon Junhee’s shoulders. Junhee often was composed, hard working, and most of all, endlessly patient, but today, just today, he seemed to be slipping. Donghun noticed it first. It started as only the smallest wobble in his smile, scrolling through Twitter.

Donghun hadn’t given it much thought. Choice’s preferred target for jokes always has been their lovable leader, and while sometimes the clowning goes a little too far, it was never done with malicious intent. Donghun knows that, Junhee knows that, so he had brushed it off. The second time, however, was during their morning dance practice. That was when Donghun realized there was more behind it.

“Again.” Junhee snaps, for what seems like the millionth time. That in itself isn’t abnormal. He often pushes during practices, feeling the pressure of never being able to have a flawless run. He’s a perfectionist through and through when it comes to performance, never settling for anything less than flawless. “You’re still moving too fast, Chan.” Yuchan eyes him, but only makes a sound of agreement, spying the tension in Junhee’s frame.

The music starts up, they run through it again. They’re entering their fifth hour, muscles straining from the rigorous routine. Even Byeongkwan looks to be feeling at the end of his rope, brows furrowed. Each rep feels like forever, and Junhee’s constant demands are sounding more and more frustrated, an edge of something like hysteria creeping into his tone.

“Agai-”

“Enough.” Donghun finally finds it in himself to put his foot down. They’re all dripping in sweat. They’ve run out of steam, and Junhee is on the brink of crumbling, shallow breaths coming at a rate they really shouldn’t be. Nothing productive is going to get done at this point. 

“Excuse me?” Junhee’s voice cracks slightly as he falters.

“Enough, Junhee.” Donghun repeats, unwavering, but not unkindly. He’s not trying to fight today. It’s a statement. It’s enough. He leaves no room for an argument as he steps from his position, closing the distance between himself and their leader. Junhee seems to shrink as the eldest approaches, as if he fears some sort of retaliation for his behavior. Which is ridiculous. Donghun would never lash out at him in a vulnerable state.

Instead Junhee gets Donghun’s large, warm hand cupping his cheek, the other on the back in the neck. Grounding. “Jun-ah. Sweetheart.” Donghun murmurs, soft and steady, and can practically feel the shift. It starts with resistance, and sharp, defiant eyes. Donghun meets the gaze without any signs of hesitation.

There’s a long moment, a standoff, where the atmosphere simmers with tension, Junhee teetering on the edge, followed by his walls beginning to crumble. “You’ve worked hard, sweetheart, our darling boy.” Junhee leans into his touch as Donghun praises him quietly. “The choreography is good enough for today. You can relax now.” Donghun soothingly runs his thumb over Junhee’s sharp cheekbone, and is rewarded with the sweetest little exhale of relief that Donghun doesn’t even think Junhee is aware of. “It’s okay, Jun-ah. It’s okay. We still have weeks to come.” He continues, and Junhee melts into a puddle in his hands.

Donghun gently guides Junhee to the floor, tucking the younger’s head against his chest, allowing him to listen to his heart beat, to steady him. Docile. Obedient. This person is the furthest cry from their headstrong leader. To anyone who isn’t intimately familiar with Junhee-or rather, anyone who isn’t A.C.E themselves- this person would seem to be a stranger wearing Junhee’s skin. Even within A.C.E, it is a relatively new sight. Despite this, Donghun has no qualms as he runs his fingers through the back of Junhee’s hair, murmuring quiet reassurances and time comes to a standstill.

“Hyung, the van’s ready for us.” Byeongkwan interrupts softly. Someone must have texted their manager while he was distracted. Donghun nods, hands falling from their position, gently brushing over Junhee’s hunched shoulders, upper arm, before lacing his fingers through their leader’s. He helps him to his feet. On a normal day, Donghun would leave this sort of initiating touch to Byeongkwan or Yuchan, but at the moment, it seems like Junhee needs it. No matter how much Donghun teases Junhee, he would never deprive him of something he needs.

Donghun has no qualms about herding Junhee towards the van, the rest of the members falling in line behind them like ducklings. He smiles faintly. He relinquishes his hold on Junhee once they make it into their vehicle-though Junhee himself seems reluctant to let go- allowing the younger members to swarm their leader, ignoring the sweat and grime they’ve all collected during practice.

The ride back to the dorms is quiet. When Donghun takes a peek at the boys in the back seat in the mirror, Byeongkwan has a head on Junhee’s shoulder. A subconscious smile crosses his lips, and he turns his head to look out the window. Everything will be fine.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Once everyone files into their dorm, having said their goodbyes and thanks to their manager, everyone shares a look. It’s an unspoken agreement, and though they’re all exhausted, Byeongkwan is the one to speak up. 

“Junnie, love, it’s your turn to shower first.” He announces, dropping honorifics in favor of ushering the elder member towards the bathroom, hands on Junhee’s waist. On any other given day, Junhee would give him a hard stare at the very least, but today, he complies with Byeongkwan without a peep of protest. In fact, the statement is met with an excited wiggle, and Donghun smiles faintly.

Ten minutes later, Junhee emerges from the bathroom, hair damp, dressed in his plaid pajamas just as Donghun is laying a blanket out on the floor of the living room. Junhee plops himself down on the blanket without a word, looking up at the elder, wide eyed and expectant.

“..Puppy?” He asks quietly, once he’s certain he has the elder’s attention, tilting his head, expression so open and earnest that it takes Donghun by surprise. Donghun swears he can feel his insides melt a little bit.

“Bulbasaur too?” Donghun finds himself replying gently, reaching out to card his fingers through Junhee’s floppy, damp hair. The younger leans into the touch, eyes falling closed happily. 

“Ah, please hyung.” It’s barely a whisper, but Donghun hears it nonetheless. Gentle smile curling at the corners of his lips, he leans down to press a kiss on the crown of Junhee’s head. Junhee, in return, reaches up, grasping at Donghun’s hand, nuzzling into it. It’s the exact image of a docile kitten, and so sweet part of Donghun wants to weep.

“Of course.” He hums, raising his gaze to meet with Yuchan, who has been standing in the doorway for about a minute. He cocks his head meaningfully. Yuchan settles himself down beside Junhee, avoiding the blanket. He hasn’t showered yet, and doesn’t want to get it dirty.

“Honey. Do you want anything to snack on?” Chan inquires, placing his hand over Junhee’s as Donghun retreats to find Puppy and Bulbasaur. “Melon, perhaps? Or strawberries?”

Junhee’s glossy eyes brighten with a childlike excitement, and Yuchan nearly cooes at him. Junhee will never turn down strawberries. “Come with me honey, you can help me, huh?”

The elder nods eagerly, climbing to his feet, and Yuchan guides him to their small kitchen. He tasks Junhee with washing the strawberries, which he does, uncharacteristically quiet and obedient. Or rather, it would typically be uncharacteristic, but when Junhee gets like this, overwhelmed to the point of cracking, quiet and obedient is his default.

On days like these, it takes a lot to draw Junhee back out from his shell, to reveal a sweet, giggly boy, still a little shy, but vibrant all the same, and, if they’re really lucky, Junhee will open up completely, mischievous and playful and _loud_. The first time Yuchan had seen it-the quietness- he’d been in shock. Junhee, shoulders hunched, hand in Donghun’s, toddling compliantly after him. He had never seen his hyung like that before, and had wondered if something was wrong. 

Not long after, he had confronted their eldest hyung about that day. Donghun had brushed it off. Hell, Donghun still hasn’t explained it, really. His go to reply has been, “He’s stressed. He needs to destress, that’s all.” So Yuchan’s got the gist of it- he thinks- which is the important thing. Junhee likes pet names, cuddles, and even more importantly, stuffies. He doesn’t own many, but the ones he does have are treated like treasures. Yuchan thinks it may stem from how vehemently Junhee protests being called a baby by their fans. He probably doesn’t want to add fuel to the fire. Though, Yuchan has seen their leader curl up in Byeongkwan’s bed once or twice for the sake of being surrounded by the younger’s stuffed animals. The image was truly precious, though Junhee would deny it ever happened. Chan really curses the fact he hadn’t taken a couple of pictures.

“Done!” Junhee’s proud little announcement draws Yuchan back.

“You did very well.” He praises lavishly, patting the top of Junhee’s fluffy blond hair. Junhee beams, and Yuchan pulls out a small knife and cutting board to remove the strawberry stems. The elder moves out of the way, wrapping his arms around Yuchan’s waist, burying his face in the nape of his neck as the younger male goes about the task. “Look up for me, and open your mouth, sweetheart?” 

Junhee does as requested, and is rewarded with a perfectly ripe strawberry. A contented hum reverberates in his chest as he chews happily. Yuchan can feel the soft rumble against his back and suppresses a giggle. Cute. Junhee shouldn’t be allowed to be that cute, or Yuchan’s heart is going to burst.

“Red or blue today?” He asks. 

“..blue.” It comes out a soft mumble, and Yuchan opens the cabinet, grabbing a translucent blue bowl. It’s made of a hard plastic— difficult to break and good for clumsy hands. He scoops up the strawberries and arranges them inside, before detaching Junhee from his back with a pang of regret. 

“Here you go honey.” He places the bowl in Junhee’s small hands, patting them before herding him back into the living room, back to the blanket, where Donghun is waiting for them. Junhee settles himself down, strawberries in his lap.

“I was wondering where you two had wandered off to.” Donghun smiles, warm eyes crinkling at the corners as he places Puppy and Bulbasaur down. Junhee reaches for them with grabby hands, only to be stopped by a firm gesture from the eldest. He pouts, and it’s devastating. “Ah, you know the rules. No stuffies until you’re done eating. You wouldn’t want to get them dirty now, would you?” Donghun coaxes him, until the younger nods, nibbling away at the strawberries. 

Yuchan watches the scene adoringly. Seeing his hyungs interact- especially seeing Donghun so endeared, a rare sight when it comes to Park Junhee- has a smile stretching across his cheeks. Their Donghun-hyung is a tsundere through and through, at least when it comes to their leader. It’s rare days like these he allows himself to be so openly affectionate with Junhee, his love usually appearing in the form of teasing words and prodding gestures.

“Ah, they’re cute, aren’t they?” Byeongkwan whispers, slinging an arm over Yuchan’s shoulder out of nowhere. Yuchan jumps. “Your turn for the shower, maknae.” Byeongkwan says playfully, shaking his damp hair at Yuchan. 

Yuchan pushes him away. “Gross, hyung.” He complains.

“Gross? I’ve showered already; I’m the one that should be calling you gross.” Byeongkwan scoffs playfully in response, only to be interrupted.

“Kwanie,” Junhee grasps Byeongkwan’s hand with fingers sticky from the strawberries. “Sit?” Oh no. He’s doing those pleading eyes, the ones that are impossible to resist. Byeongkwan sits.

Yuchan laughs, and Donghun shakes his head pityingly as Junhee crawls into Byeongkwan’s lap, effectively rendering the rapper completely and utterly unwilling to move.

“I’ll go get you guys some napkins.” Donghun says fondly, a soft chuckle escaping his lips at Byeongkwan’s plight. “Go shower, Channie. We’ve got it from here.”

Donghun reaches out, patting Yuchan’s head, and ushering him out. Donghun hasn’t showered yet either, and Byeongkwan gives him a pitying look. Oh, to be the hyung. He’ll make sure that Junhee gives Donghun some cuddles of appreciation, once their eldest member is cleaned and dressed for.. not necessarily for bed, the way Junhee is, but no longer in practice clothes.

With that, Junhee and Byeongkwan are left to their own devices. Junhee makes himself more comfortable in Byeongkwan’s lap, and Byeongkwan wraps his arms around their leader’s thin waist like he’s one of the stuffies that Junhee loves so much. He’s careful to not get the transferred strawberry residue that Junhee left on his hands onto the elder’s pajamas.

Junhee continues munching happily, oblivious to Byeongkwan’s struggle. Luckily, Donghun is gone for only thirty seconds, returning with a damp rag and a couple of napkins. Byeongkwan holds out his sticky hand, giving the eldest hyung puppy eyes. Donghun chuckles, obligingly wiping the sugary juice from Byeongkwan’s fingers. 

Byeongkwan lets out a sigh of relief. “Thanks hyung.” He says, contentedly returning his arms to their position around Junhee. Junhee squirms.

“Hyung?” He cocks his head cutely, raising an offering of a strawberry up to Donghun. Donghun mimics Junhee’s head tilt.

“The last one? Are you sure, sweetheart?” Donghun inquires gently.

“Aaah,” Junhee responds, opening his mouth, revealing his pink tongue and cute little teeth. Donghun follows the example he’s given, and Junhee beams, popping the fruit into Donghun’s mouth with a happy burbling sound. 

The fruit is perfectly ripe, and Donghun savors it. He’s impressed by the favor he’s just been shown; when Junhee gets like this, he rarely ever shares his snacks.

“Mmmm,” He hums, making a show of closing his eyes and shaking his head happily. He’s mostly teasing Byeongkwan, really. Junhee doesn’t really have a favorite member, but Donghun likes to pretend he’s the preferred one, especially to mess with the others, who are just as enamored with their precious leader. 

Byeongkwan scrunches his nose at him. “That’s not very fair, is it, Junnie? Donghun-hyung always is your favorite.” He says, dramatically burying his face into the crook of Junhee’s shoulder. 

Junhee’s eyebrows furrow, pout becoming prominent at the accusation. “No. Nope.” With each denial, the pout grows larger. “No favorites.” And, as if to prove his point, he leans over to dislodge Byeongkwan from his back before placing a loud smooch on the younger male’s cheek.

Byeongkwan breaks into a grin, and Donghun shakes his head in fake exasperation. “Even if Junnie says there are no favorites, I definitely won the jackpot.” He claims, patting at Junhee fondly. Junhee puffs out his cheeks in response. “Ah, a smooch from our little prince is the ultimate reward.” Without responding verbally, Donghun lightly cuffs Byeongkwan over the back of the head. Byeongkwan makes a sound of indignation.

“Hands, sweetheart?” Donghun instead addresses Junhee, and their leader compliantly offers up his sticky fingers, lips curling up at the corners prettily. Taking Junhee’s hands in his, Donghun bends down to meticulously wipe them clean, making sure no residue is left behind, before drying them. Junhee tolerates the firm tending with no complaints. In fact, he lets out a happy burble, leaning into Byeongkwan’s chest. 

The smile that crosses Donghun’s lips is subconscious, wide and warm and so adoring Junhee smiles back toothily. That gummy smile is so goddamn blinding it nearly makes Donghun’s breath catch in his throat. Lord, that was an attack aimed straight at his heart if he had ever seen one.

Relinquishing Junhee from his hold, Donghun straightens up, while Junhee practically dives for Puppy and Bulbasaur, much to Byeongkwan’s displeasure. He hadn’t braced himself for the jostling that came with a whole human throwing themselves off his lap. His face scrunches up, and Donghun just laughs at him as he goes to throw away the napkins and put away the rag.

Byeongkwan gives him the finger, while tolerantly allowing Junhee back into his lap. Junhee curls up, face radiating joy as he clings to the stuffies in his arms. Byeongkwan just pats the elder male’s head kindly. “You good, baby?” Byeongkwan rumbles softly, and Junhee nods, leaning into the rapper’s chest, settling down in what Byeongkwan recognizes as the ‘I’m not going to move so get comfortable and prepare to hold me,’ behavior. So he does. He wraps Junhee and his stuffies up in his arms, feeling as his leader melts into the embrace. His eyes fall closed. It’s nice.

“Ah, napping already?” He’s not sure how long it’s been by the time Donghun’s gentle voice breaks through the fog of sleep in his head. He grunts in response, while Junhee doesn’t even stir. Their hyung’s fingertips run through his hair, kind and relaxing. Byeongkwan slips back under.

_Click._ A flashing light. Junhee whines, squirming. Byeongkwan opens his eyes to stare dangerously at the one who dared disturb them. It’s Yuchan. The little devil has completed his shower, and is now standing beside Sehyoon-dressed in his nightgown and hugging his iPad to his chest, Byeongkwan notes- phone camera flashing.

“Kang Yuchan..” He growls, and Yuchan flees. As he should. Sehyoon, on the other hand, just sits down on the other side of the blanket, tablet in hand. Humming softly- Byeongkwan, in his sleep deprived state swears it’s Bii’s Back in Time- Sehyoon begins dragging his stylus across the glass, brows furrowed in concentration.

Junhee releases another whine, and for the sake of not disturbing him, Byeongkwan settles back into position, carding his fingers through Junhee’s hair at the back of his throat as he curls around the elder male gently. The action is rewarded with a soft rumble in Junhee’s small chest. 

The next time Byeongkwan is awoken, it’s Junhee who jostles them. He rolls from Byeongkwan’s lap, Puppy and Bulbasaur still in his arms, and starts crawling towards Sehyoon, who has shifted to lay on his belly while working on his digital painting. Byeongkwan drowsily attempt to hold Junhee back, to no avail. “Ah, Junnie, Sehni is drawing, let’s not disturb-”

Junhee drapes himself straight on top of the elder male, pressing his angular cheek against Sehyoon’s round one as he blinks at the half completed piece of art. “Pretty.” He mumbles, releasing Bulbasaur in favor of clumsily petting Sehyoon’s hair in a gesture of praise. Sehyoon preens. Byeongkwan sighs, edging over to the other side of the blanket to join them. As long as Junhee isn’t disrupting Sehyoon it’s fine, and Sehyoon doesn’t seem irked in the slightest.

“Thank you, Junnie.” Sehyoon replies gently, going back to his piece. Junhee makes a soft humming sound, adjusting himself so that Puppy is being used like a pillow against Sehyoon’s shoulder, while Byeongkwan curls up on the side of them, back rounded and fitting comfortably into the dip of the elder male’s waist. 

“Cuddling without us?” Donghun asks, the pout in his voice audible. He’s finally gotten around to showering, skin glowing and hair damp and pushed back. Junhee reaches out for him with grabby hands. Yuchan laughs, absolutely endeared, and the eldest and youngest settle down next to the three others on the blanket. Donghun rests his head on Yuchan’s shoulder, and Yuchan smiles, patting at Donghun’s thigh as their hyung laces his fingers with Junhee’s short ones.

“Honey, you abandoned Bulbasaur?” Yuchan chuckles, prodding at Junhee while reaching for the stuffie that had been disregarded in favor of patting Sehyoon’s head only minutes before. Junhee’s eyes widen in faint horror. 

“No!” He protests, squirming into a position so that he can reach for the plush with both hands, wrenching away from Donghun in his desire for the stuffie. Sehyoon grunts faintly as the movement pushes air from his lungs. Junhee snatches Bulbasaur away from Yuchan, looking at him with baleful eyes.

Donghun laughs brightly, only to quickly quiet down as their leader’s betrayed gaze falls onto him. He winces. When Junhee is like this, so open and vulnerable, laughing at him can easily lead to hurt feelings. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He apologizes, ruffling Junhee’s hair lovingly. “You were just so cute I couldn’t help it.”

Junhee’s expression relaxes, and while a little sulky, it’s clear that the elder is forgiven. It’s only in moments like these Donghun is quick to apologize and freely give affection. Most days, apologies only come after long periods of thought, and affection is returned once given, not initiated.

Despite the easy forgiveness that Junhee gives, he grasps at Donghun’s hand with his smaller ones, and with very intentional, petulant eye contact, pulls it close and bites down on the elder’s index finger. Retaliation at its finest. Donghun can’t quite help the yelp that escapes his lips. Out of shock or pain, even he’s not sure. 

Yuchan snickers as Donghun retracts his hand to stare at the pointy little teeth marks left behind by Junhee’s canines, but quickly falls silent when Junhee offers him a sharp grin. He, at least, knows a warning when he sees one, and instead of provoking the little minx resting on Sehyoon’s back, just rubs at Donghun’s thigh consolingly.

“Brat..” Donghun mutters fondly under his breath, wiping the saliva off onto his pants as Junhee bares his teeth, pulling his beloved stuffies to his chest and getting comfortable once more. Sehyoon doesn’t hide his groans as air is forced from his body.

“Careful, Junnie. You’re gonna squish my lungs and kill me if you keep squirming.” Sehyoon teases gently, and Yuchan has to physically restrain himself from cooing as Junhee’s eyes go wide in innocent alarm. He quickly finishes adjusting, legs splaying to bracket Sehyoon’s sides, chest resting upon Bulbasaur and Puppy, face buried in the nape of the elder’s neck, releasing a whine that sounds wholeheartedly apologetic.

He looks ridiculous, clinging like a limpet. This time, it’s Byeongkwan that laughs, mimicking Donghun’s earlier actions by tousling Junhee’s hair. “Our Junnie is so cute.” At least he’s smart enough to pair it with a compliment, evading Junhee’s ire. Junhee practically purrs, leaning into the touch. “So good and obedient, making sure to not hurt Sehyoonie.” Byeongkwan’s lips curve into a smirk as he stares at Donghun with mischievous eyes, as if daring him to say anything. Donghun stares back, mock disapproval plastered across his face.

Yuchan seems as if he’s suppressing the urge to snicker, biting on his lower lip to keep a sound from escaping. It’s Donghun’s turn to look betrayed, and he smacks both of his dongsaengs on the arm in mock spite. Yuchan can’t quite hold it back any more, and bursts into roaring laughter, folding in half into Donghun’s lap.

“You two..” Donghun groans, doing his very best to resist facepalming while Byeongkwan sways giddily, gently scratching at the underside of Junhee’s chin like he would a cat. Junhee’s eyes slip shut, a smile on his lips, completely ignoring what is happening in the background. He’s instead listening to the subtle tap of Sehyoon’s Apple Pencil against the glass of his iPad screen paired with the rhythmic rise and fall of Sehyoon’s breathing beneath him.

“Why are you acting like we’re doing something wrong, hyung?” Byeongkwan’s eyes alight with mirth, and Donghun just sighs, shaking his head. There’s really no winning, with those two. Gremlins, the lot of them.

Instead of wasting his breath, he just drapes himself over the maknae in his lap, pinning him there while getting comfortable. Yuchan squawks in protest, squirming, limbs flailing every which way, to no avail. Granted, he’s not trying very hard. It’s mainly just for show. Byeongkwan almost topples over as he cackles, and they even manage to pull Sehyoon’s attention away from his drawing. A slow smile crosses Sehyoon’s lips as he takes in the comfortable atmosphere.

Junhee tilts his head and cracks open one eye to see what all the noise is about- as well as where his chin scritches went- and the image in front of him instantly sends him into a set of saccharine giggles, starry eyes scrunching up into half moons and crinkling at the corners, full of happiness. Watching his group members, the people he shares so much of his life with.. well. There’s a pressure on his chest, but it’s the good kind. His head is fuzzy, as if full of cotton, and it’s so very warm, the core of his being feels as if it may overflow.

None of his problems from earlier even reach his mind. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Plot and an actual POV in limited 3rd coming next chapter instead of this weird jumbled mess. Rip Donghun never got his cuddles that BK was going to encourage Junhee into giving. Maybe coming next chapter. Also, if you like the idea of a gritty cop AU, check out my fic Radiant? If you want, gruesome murder isn’t for everyone aha.
> 
> [Come scream with me on Twitter?](https://mobile.twitter.com/JUNIV5RSE/)
> 
> Oh, and before before I forget. Leave a review or I’ll eat your hands :(


End file.
